


Sit Back and Relax

by lyfthemuffinmoth



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bare with me here they love eachother, Crack ship I got way too invested in, F/F, I just love the idea of them just leaning back and laughing at how stupid Jon is, Lovely lesbians, Pretty sure not Sasha is ooc but I don't care she gets to be soft with her girlfriend, because I say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyfthemuffinmoth/pseuds/lyfthemuffinmoth
Summary: Rosie and Natasha spend a nice evening laughing at their coworkers' stupidity.(they get to be soft girlfriends o k a y ?)
Relationships: (One mention blink and you'll miss it), Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Rosie/Not Sasha James
Kudos: 10





	Sit Back and Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Look the discord really got me and now I just love these two sitting back and like 'haha nope I'm not gonna get involved in this bullshit'
> 
> Also I'm aware it's short I just wanted to put something out there

  


Rosie let out a frustrated laugh. “Nat, gimme the popcorn-” she protested, reaching over her girlfriend’s lap to reach the bowl of popcorn she was holding up and away from Rosie. 

  


Natasha laughed. “No! You always hoard the popcorn, Rose, I want some too.”

  


Rosie made a face, crossing her arms. “Fine. But next time you gotta help set up the camera’s as well. Or else I’m stealing the popcorn again.”

  


She twisted to lay on her back and then just rested there on Natasha’s lap. 

  


They both knew, of course, that Natasha wasn’t really her name. But it felt weird calling the person you loved ‘Not-Them’ or ‘Not-Sasha’ so Rosie had come up with a name that sounded fairly similar. Natasha it was. 

  


The two looked back at the screen of Nat’s laptop as it showed movement. One of the multiple cameras they’d put in the archives, just enjoy themselves. Sure, they weren’t great people for doing so, but at least they weren’t stupid enough to get involved. 

  


Rosie had realised something was up with ‘Sasha’ the minute those tapes went missing. She’d known about the whole supernatural thing for a long time, but usually just stayed out of it. When something bad happened to her, she would just yell at Elias for a second, threatening to stop working or stop working her second job as marriage counselor for the two most dramatic people Rosie had ever met. There weren’t a lot of people who could give Elias shit and get away with it, but Elias knew full well that the institute would fall apart without Rosie, in it’s more mundane aspects. 

  


When ‘Sasha’ has started talking to Rosie herself though, she thought she’d caught onto something of a threat in the undertones. Rosie, being a strong badass in her own right, did not really like being threatened. So she stuck to the saying. Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer.

  


Eventually they just started to drop the enemy part. Natasha had realised Rosie wasn’t really a threat to her, so they just sat in a corner of the institute, laughing at how clueless and idioting the archives were. 

  


Then, Natasha had suggested putting up cameras so they could watch from their apartment and there they were.

  


Rosie let out a laugh as Jon refused to believe yet another statement. “You’d think he’d realise something was up after the whole ‘lady with worms in her skin’ incident.” she commented as she tossed a piece of popcorn in the air and caught it with her mouth. 

  


Natasha laughed. “You don’t even work with the guy directly. Man, is it hard to just not slap him and point to the clear evidence sometimes.” she added. 

  


“I would imagine.” Rosie added. She reached for the bowl of popcorn only to have Natasha pull it away from her. “Hey!” Rosie protested, reaching for it again. 

  


Nat pulled the bowl away again and Rosie sat up, trying to grab it, but then accidently hitting it with her hand, knocking it over. The popcorn spilled all over her shit and Natasha’s hair. They were silent for a few seconds before they both burst into laughter. 

  


“Wow, that was- We’re so smart, aren’t we, Rose?” Natasha questioned, looking back at Rosie with a smile. 

  


“We sure are, Nat.” 

  


She sat up and started picking the pieces of popcorn out of Natasha’s hair. After a while, she realised Nat was almost staring at her. She stopped and laughed a little. “What?” she asked.

  


“Oh nothing, just, y’know, admiring my beautiful girlfriend.” Natasha answered, grinning.

  


Rosie laughed again. “Kissass.” she teased.

  


Natasha cupped her face with her hand and chuckled. “You know you love me.” she added before leaning in and kissing her. Rosie let her hands reach up around Natasha’s neck, her hand brushing the other’s popcorn filled brown hair. 

  


They shared a few soft kisses before just laying there against each other, breathing against each other's skin. 

  


Rosie laughed from her position underneath Natasha, her hands still around Nat’s neck as Nat’s hand rested on Rosie’s hips. “Wanna turn the laptop off?” she asked. 

  


Natasha laughed and let go of Rosie with one hand, using it to push the laptop closed. “There. Much better, don’t you think?” she said. 

  


“I mean, it was my idea, so yeah it’s pretty logical that I would li-” Natasha cut Rosie off by pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. 

  


“I may be a kissass, but you’re a smartass, Rose.” Natasha said with a chuckle. Rosie rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged at her lips.

  


“I would say we balance each other out then.” Rosie said, gently tracing her finger along Natasha’s jaw. 

  


“They do say that opposites attract, don’t they?” 

  


Rosie snorted at that. 

  


Yeah, they were pretty much opposites. Natasha was an avatar of the Stranger, while Rosie worked in a temple of the Eye. That was pretty opposing, all things considered. 

  


Natasha leaned her head on Rosie's chest and closed her eyes. Rosie chuckled, putting an arm around Nat's waist, her dark skin reflecting nicely on Natasha's pale one. “Tired already, Tash?” she questioned. 

  


Natasha made a small humming noise. “Mmm… Long day at work.” she said softly. 

  


Rosie gently ran her hand through Natasha's straight brown hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Night then.” she said softly. 

  


“Night-” Natasha muttered, her eyes falling shut as she rested against Rosie. 

**Author's Note:**

> Now something that wasn't clear in the fic but is very important to me that you know
> 
> Rosie is Peter and Elias's marriage counselor which is how she deal with the fears like they're nothing. She's had to deal with those dramatic bitches for years.


End file.
